A Different Upbringing
by vexinator
Summary: In the naruto universe a simple change is all that needs to happen for something big to go down. This is one of those potential changes. Full Summary Inside. Pairings mostly decided.


**Everyone knows the cannon story of Naruto. Where he finds out about the kyuubi when he is 12 years old just before beating the crap out of Mizuki. What if there was a change that happened the second the kyuubi was sealed in him. A change that caused a newborn Naruto to sleep for 5 years straight. You will have to read to find out what change caused this to happen.**

**Vexinator: Yo. I'm back with another story again. Sheesh with all these unfinished stories I'm starting to feel like NeonZangetsu. Have a bunch of great stories with a few chapters each. But anyway, I was just reading a few stories when I thought about something. Several of the stories where Kyuubi is good it has him or her pour their chakra into Naruto's body, changing him quite a bit. This includes one of my stories. I thought what if something different happened and the changes weren't as severe. So anyway, here is another story from the absolutely awesome mind of yours truly.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

"Speaking"

"_thinking"_

"**Summons, Biju, and exaggerated speaking"**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Konoha hospital, secure room, morning after the kyuubi attacked_

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a very patient and powerful man. He had to be in order to survive as long as he has in the world of shinobi. However, at this point in time his patients had just run out as he paced a secured room that only he, his personal doctor, and his remaining loyal students could enter. The only other occupant of the room was a small child no more than a few hours old. Said child was none other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Said child had also been asleep since the completion of the sealing several hours ago. Even when Sarutobi picked the child up from the small shrine he was on during the sealing process the child was asleep and so quiet, it seemed like he was dead. The only thing Hiruzen's personal doctor could tell him was that the child was indeed alive, just asleep. This is what had Sarutobi so stressed already, the son of the fourth hokage had yet to wake up and cry to be fed or changed. Little did he know that within the seal that held the kyuubi back, something was happening that would likely cause most shinobi in konoha to shit their pants.

_Naruto's Mind_

If you were to ask someone from Konoha what the kyuubi looked like they would tell you that it was a fox with nine tails that was about as tall as the hokage monument. However, if you were to look into the seal that currently held the kyuubi, you would see that what they say isn't always the case. Inside Naruto's mind, which looked like a large clearing in the woods with a small cabin in the center, you would find a woman with ankle length crimson hair, ruby colored eyes, a rather angular and exotic face, pointed elf-like ears, and what looked like two whisker marks on each cheek. She was wearing a red kimono that was open on one side allowing one of her D-cup breast to pop out as a small blonde haired infant happily suckled on the exposed breast.

She was sitting on her knees on the ground humming a calming tune as the infant continued to suckle while smiling lovingly down at the boy. This woman was the Kyuubi no kitsune and the infant in her arms was none other than the boy that now contained her, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Why was she now breastfeeding the child who now kept her from being free?

She was asked to by Kushina Uzumaki.

You see, before Naruto was even born, Kushina, Naruto's mother, entered the seal within her mind that previously contained the kyuubi and nearly begged the kyuubi to watch over Naruto if something were to happen to her. Kushina knew that the kyuubi wasn't just a monster of pure destruction, but knew that she had kept the fox from freedom and ignored her too long to be able to get to know her well enough for some things. She felt that if she was to die and the kyuubi got free, she could at least make sure her son had someone to see as a mother.

So here she was, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Queen of the Biju, breastfeeding the child of her former container, and you know what?

She couldn't be happier.

All she ever really wanted was to be able to have a kit of her own, she told Kushina that much, and now here she is finally able to be a mother. Sure she wished the circumstances were better but while she was sealed in Kushina there was no way she could stop herself from being unsealed by that bastard with the sharingan and a weird orange mask.

So she thought of a way to help the boy as well as make him more like his new mother so that he doesn't ask too many questions. She really didn't want to have to tell him that she had killed his birth mother. She found a way to keep his physical body in shape and alive while keeping the boys mind in the seal so she could raise and train the boy.

The changes that would occur throughout the period she was raising him as a child would be very small. His ears would become pointed and elf-like, his eyes would change from the bright sapphire they are now to a very reddish violet color, and when he had his permanent teeth, the canines would be longer and sharper than any other humans. His senses would be sharper than an Inuzuka and he would likely start attracting foxes without even trying. The training she would put him through would be very limited since, even though she could keep his physical body in shape, she couldn't adjust it to having him work out in here affecting his physical body. However, that wouldn't stop her from teaching her kit about chakra, something she had vast knowledge of.

And all she had to do was breastfeed the child to make these changes.

Of course her breastfeeding the child was like injecting him with pure and filtered biju chakra.

She figured she would keep him in the seal with her until he was about five years old and teach him throughout his time here. She would help him grow strong and she would tell him who his real mother was when he was twelve or thirteen, and then tell him who his father was when he was fifteen or sixteen. She knew that with proper teaching and warnings he would know not to shout out that he was the son of the fourth hokage, but she just wanted to make sure he could protect himself first. She would tell him that she was the kyuubi when he was five a little before she would send him out of his mind for the first time.

By this time little Naruto was done feeding and was already sleeping soundly in her arms, so she stood up and went into the cabin. She put Naruto into a crib and softly brushed her hand through his soft blonde hair.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, mommy will look after you." She spoke softly

_Konoha hospital, secure room_

Sarutobi finally decided that he couldn't just stand around waiting for Naruto to wake up and left the room. If he had stayed just a moment longer he would've seen the seal on the boy's stomach glow red for just a moment before fading into his skin.

_**Chapter end**_

**Well, what do you think. Of all the stories I've read on I have never seen one that has the kyuubi truly raising Naruto from when he was an infant.**

**Anyway, the pairing is decided but I'm not going to tell you who it is until I get to the point in which she is seen.**

**Remember to cast those Jutsu properly – Vexinator**


End file.
